Nosotros llegamos primero
by SallyDaer
Summary: Y cuando por fin ella se había echado a temblar y había cerrado las manos sobre sus hombros para acercarse más a él y devolverle el beso él había descubierto que merecía la pena vivir toda una eternidad para vivir un solo momento como aquel.


_No tiene mucho que ver con lo que suelo escribir. Normalmente no eligiría a Legolas como personaje principal y tampoco me saltaría así pero las buenas lo que Tolkien ya dejó perfectamente explicado, pero lo escribí para un desafío en Crack and Roll y realmente me divertí haciéndolo, así que pensé que a lo mejor también os divertíais leyéndolo. En caso de que no, me lo decís. Tal vez este sea el momento de advertir que tiene un mínimo slash al final, así que a los que los que prefieran no leerlo quedan avisdos._

Los dedos le cosquilleaban con la necesidad de cogerla de la mano. Tenía que recurrir a todo su tan cacareado autocontrol élfico para no acorralarla contra una de las columnas de mármol y besarla allí mismo, en medio del pasillo. Sentía la cada vez más imperiosa tentación de hacerle el amor en los jardines, bajo los árboles, desnuda entre las flores, ignorando los ojos y oídos indiscretos que pululaban por aquel palacio de piedra.

No se había capaz de sentir una pasión semejante hasta que la había visto por primera vez y entonces su orgullo se había enfrentado al duro golpe de saber que ella amaba a otro. Aunque él no le correspondiese. En todos sus largos años jamás se había enfrentado a un problema semejante.

Podía recorrer incansable las praderas para ayudar a sus amigos en apuros. Era capaz de enfrentarse solo y sin parpadear a una horda de uruk-hai. No temía enfrentarse al enemigo en defensa de una tierra que no era la suya y que no había pisado por primera vez hasta unos días antes. Pero, ¿qué hacer ante una chiquilla humana que no había vivido ni la centésima parte de sus años y se limitaba a sonreírle, educada y ausente, mientras su mirada buscaba ávida la figura de Aragorn?

Nada. No había hecho absolutamente nada, porque después de todo ella era mucho más joven que él y estaba enamorada de otro y el montaraz, por ciego que estuviera, era un amigo. Así que había girado la cabeza cada vez que se los había encontrado juntos. Había apretado los puños cada vez que la había visto siguiéndolo con la mirada con ojos de cachorrito perdido. Se había mordido la lengua para no decir nada cuando la había dejado atrás para adentrarse en los Senderos de los Muertos, convencido de que no volvería a verla.

Hasta que la había visitado mientras ella se recuperaba de sus heridas en las Casas de la Curación, en Minas Tirith. Algo desconocido se había apoderado de él entonces y en vez de despedirse y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, como había planeado, había cruzado la habitación en cuatro largas zancadas y la había besado.

Sabía que la había sorprendido porque él mismo no terminaba de creerse que la tuviera por fin en sus brazos. Y cuando por fin ella se había echado a temblar y había cerrado las manos sobre sus hombros para acercarse más a él y devolverle el beso él había descubierto que merecía la pena vivir toda una eternidad para vivir un solo momento como aquel.

Sin duda había sido el único, de entre todos los que se habían encaminado a la Puerta Negra, que había cabalgado con una sonrisa asomando a los labios. El único también que habría preferido acortar las celebraciones de la victoria para volver al galope a Minas Tirith, ansioso por descubrir si aquel instante en las Casas de la Curación había sido sólo eso, un momento, o si ella deseaba más.

La noche de su regreso habían hecho el amor por primera vez, en los aposentos de él en la ciudadela aprovechando que todo el mundo estaba celebrando la coronación de Aragorn. Desde entonces se habían convertido en auténticos maestros a la hora de encontrar lugares y momentos perdidos para estar a solas, lejos de las habitaciones de él, donde siempre corrían el riesgo de ser interrumpidos por un hobbit inoportuno, y de las de ella, demasiado frecuentadas por gente que acudía a cualquier hora para hablar con su hermano.

Aquella noche, sin embargo, parecía imposible. Todavía alcanzaban a oir el sonido de la música que llegaba desde el salón donde se celebraba el festín de despedida para los jinetes de Rohan, que volvían al norte a la mañana siguiente. Sería su última noche juntos durante un tiempo y, aunque habían planeado una cita para más tarde, no habían podido evitar escabullirse de los festejos.

El problema era que ninguno de los dos conocía demasiado bien aquella parte del palacio y parecía haber gente por todas partes. Miembros del servicio, hombres de la guardia, nobles que iban y venían de un lado a otro y los miraban con curiosidad al cruzarse con ellos, jamás hubieran pensado que habría tantas personas en los pasillos a aquellas horas. Al parecer no había manera de encontrar un solo lugar en el que estar a solas. A aquellas alturas, incluso el armario de la limpieza les habría vendido bien. Si hubieran podido encontrarlo.

Y cuando estaba a punto de desesperar reconoció una puerta al fondo del pasillo. Se detuvo en seco. Probablemente no era buena idea, pero conocía aquella habitación. Sólo la usaba una persona y no estaba allí. Lo sabía perfectamente porque no hacía ni cinco minutos que lo había dejado compartiendo una jarra de cerveza con Gimli, Eomer y los hobbits. Y estando involucrados el enano y un barril de cerveza dudaba que estuviese en condiciones de aparecer por allí hasta la mañana siguiente.

Asegurarse de que no había nadie mirando, comprobar que la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave y cruzarla fue cuestión de segundos. Tomarla entre sus brazos y apoderarse de sus labios en cuanto atravesaron el umbral le llevó incluso menos. La ciudadela y todos sus molestos habitantes quedaron inmediatamente en el olvido.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- susurró ella cuando la necesidad de aire los obligó a hacer una pausa.

- En el estudio de Aragorn,- respondió ausente, recorriendo a pequeños mordiscos la línea de su mandíbula.

- ¿En su estudio? ¿Y si…?- la vacilación fue mínima y el esto de la pregunta se perdió en el olvido cuando los dientes de él alcanzaron el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Mmmmm….

Todo lo que ella alcanzó a entender de su respuesta fueron las palabras Gimli y cerveza, más que suficiente para que dejase de lado cualquier preocupación sobre una posible aparición repentina del rey. Sintiendo cómo se relajaba de nuevo, la levantó en brazos y se tumbó en el diván al fondo del estudio, recostándola sobre su pecho. Tenían que volver a la fiesta, después de todo. No podían permitirse arrugas delatoras en su vestido.

Ella se incorporó lo justo para frotarse contra él de forma sugerente antes de besarla de nuevo. Él le entregó sus labios con el abandono de un hombre que no ha disfrutado de un placer semejante en miles de años y estuviese dispuesto a sacarle el máximo provecho. Como si deseara leerse bajo su piel, minuciosa y posesivamente. Le acarició la espalda lentamente, aprovechando para empezar a desabrochar los botones del vestido mientras la otra mano se deslizaba para levantarle el dobladillo del vestido. Empezaba a subir por sus muslos cuando un inesperado ruido en la puerta hizo que se quedara helado.

Sus ojos recorrieron frenéticamente el estudio, pero no había un solo lugar donde los dos pudieran esconderse. Al menos estaba lo suficientemente oscuro como para que no los descubrieran inmediatamente. Incapaz de hacer otra cosa para protegerla de miradas indiscretas, se colocó frente a ella, ocultándola todo lo posible mientras terminaba de colocarse el vestido, los ojos fijos en el pomo de la puerta que empezaba a girar.

- Pensaba que no podríamos irnos nunca. ¿Cómo puede gente tan pequeña beber tanto?- Eowyn se quedó pálida al reconocer la voz de su hermano detrás de la puerta que empezaba a abrirse.

- No lo sé y no voy a molestarme en averiguarlo ahora. Justo en este momento hay cosas más interesantes en las que prefiero pensar,- Aragorn cruzó la puerta, seguido inmediatamente por el rey de Rohan y, sin mirar siquiera el interior de la habitación, se volvió para coger al otro hombre entre sus brazos-. Como si realmente tus labios saben tan bien como parece. Llevo horas sin poder pensar en nada que no sea besarte.

- Ah, entonces era eso,- Eomer enarcó una ceja y le pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura, atrayéndolo hasta hacer desaparecer la mínima distancia que los separaba-. Pensaba que estabas concentrado en la explicación de maese Samsagaz sobre… ¿era el cultivo del tabaco?

- No tengo ni idea y lo sabes. Llevas toda la noche provocándome. Me perdí después de los primeros cinco minutos,- gruñó el montaraz apoderándose suavemente de los labios del otro hombre-. Lo menos que puedes hacer es compensarme ahora.

- Será un placer,- la voz de Eomer descendió hasta convertirse en un susurro ronco, los ojos verdes clavados en la mirada azul de Aragorn mientras se acercaba de nuevo con deliberada lentitud.

Eowyn escondió la cara en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Legolas, turbada por la intimidad de la escena que se desarrollaba ante ellos. El elfo contuvo el aliento, sintiéndose como si él fuera el intruso. Casi hubiera deseado quedase en silencio y no interrumpir a los amantes en la que sin duda iba a ser su última noche en mucho tiempo. Casi. Después de todo también era la última noche para él y para Eowyn.

- Ejem… ¿caballeros? Creo que nosotros llegamos primero.


End file.
